King and Queen
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: From the day I was born, I knew that I was different from others. It was because of this reason, I was abandoned and discarded. I had no one to turn to. But she turned to me. She was the one who saw greatness within me. She was my Queen and I would do anything to become her King. Even if it means being the ultimate enemy. JauneXSalem. Bit of Tales of elements and Berserk elements.
1. It starts

**God damn it been a long time since I've been on fanfiction. I know some of you want to know what the fuck was I doing. It simple, I was losing my drive to write stories because of college, and now I'm in college. So don't expect me to do story updates super fast. So I'm sorry for that.**

 **So anyway, to get things cleared up, I just want you to know that this will be a Jaune x Salem. I'm saying this right now, I'm the first person doing this kind of couple simply because no one else is doing. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **I already have Jaunes abilities read to be used. Jaune will have two weapons. One from Tales of Zestiria and on from Tales of berseria and his semblance will be something from Berserk and something that I thought of. What's his semblance going to be, you're just going to have to read.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if this fanfiction seems forced or rush, Rwby does not center around Jaune that much, so I will try to make it as longs as possible while trying to make it natural while adding all the characters in the story. So bare with me if it does not seem like a Jaune centric Fanfic.**

 **Enough with the pointless reading and let's get this shit started!**

* * *

(Dream)

 _"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The young six-year-old, blond haired boy screamed in defense as held his arms out. It the ending, it didn't stop the monster that was coming close to him. It was a traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as a Beowulf. It stood on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and is extremely muscular. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws._

 _The beast was snarling as it moved closer and closer to the child. "NOOOOOOOO!" The screamed as he covered his head, curled up his body and laid down on the down as he was crying. The Beowulf opened his mouth and bit at the child. "Huh?" The child looked up to see that he was floating, or more like dangling since the Grimm was holding his shirt by the mouth._

 _"W-w-what are y-you doing?" The boy as in fear as he was still being hanged in the air. The Grimm didn't answer, not that it could. Instead, the Grimm just ran and ran as if it was going to somewhere or someone. "W-where are we g-going?" The boy asked again but didn't get an answer._

* * *

(scene change: dark mountains)

 _After what it seems hours and hours of running and running, the Beowulf finally reached its destination. What it reached to seemed mountains, a purple mountain with dark red and purple crystals, and a red like gloomy mist that surround the entire mountains. The boy felt, even more, fear as if this place held death in its grasp. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, but he wanted to yell, but he couldn't, he wanted to make, but couldn't. Just the presence of this place would freeze the hearts of many._

 _The Beowulf moved closer to a mountain and started to climb up it, making sure that boy didn't get injured as it scaled up the wall. Once it reached the top of the mountain, the Beowulf softly dropped the boy to the ground. " **Ah, so you finally brought him to me.** " Said a dark, yet feminine voice._

 _The boy looked to see a woman with skin that is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended._

 _" **Welcome Jaune Arc, my love.** " The woman started to move closer to him, which caused Jaune to move back. Once he moved back for a little, he felt his back touch the leg of something he forgot was still here. Jaune slowly looked back to see that the Beowulf was still here. "AHHHHHH" Jaune screamed as he tried to push the Grimm away, but something crazy happened once he touched the Grimms legs. The Grimm started to turn into a black, white, and red energy, then that same energy started to flow into Jaune, almost like it was absorbing it._

 _Jaune looked at his hand in surprise and didn't notice that the woman was now looking it an elated expression. " **Amazing** " Jaune looked back at the woman who was now closer to him. " **At such a young age, your able to use at least half of your semblance. You really are the one I was waiting for, my Jaune Arc.** " The woman said with a dark, creepy and loving smile._

 _"W-who are you? And how do y-you know my name?" Jaune questioned as he finally said his first words since he came to this place._

 _" **Who am I you ask? You can call me Salem.** " Salem introduces herself to the Jaune as she picked him up. " **I have been watching you for a long time now. I have been waiting for you.** " Salem explains to Jaune._

 _"W-why?"_

 _" **It's simple really. What other couldn't see in you, I saw it clear as any day. The potential that your family has abandoned is something that I will never let go.** " Jaune looked at her with a surprised looked, but then he looked down in tears as he remembers his family abandoning him because he was weak. He wasn't special like his sister, he didn't have a power aura and semblance like his father, and he couldn't use magic like his mother. It because of these things, he was abandoned by them. " **Do you want to be strong? Do you want to be unstoppable? Do you want to be a force that other would tremble in their shoes because of your presence? ...Do you want to be loved more than anyone in this** **world?** " Salem asked him._

 _Jaune quickly looked up and nodded his head. This were all the things that he wanted. He did not want to be weak, useless, helpless. He wanted to become strong, stronger than anybody. He wanted to make a difference for himself. He wanted... **REVENGE!**_

 _Salem smiled at his answer and held him closer. " **Then closes your eyes and sleep. From now on, you will serve on me, my love.** " Salem met her lips with Jaune as he closed his eyes. It was because of the event, everything will change._

* * *

(Scene change: Airship)

"Holy Shit!" Jaune suddenly woke. "Man, I haven't had that dream in a while." Jaune rubbed his face as he went to the bathroom. As he got to the bathroom, Jaune looked at his appearance. As of now, he was seventeen years. The upper part of his head was covered by a black sash that covered his left eye but showed his right eye and a bit of his blonde hair. He wore a jet black shirt with a blood red hoodie. On the back of that hoodie was a design of a spider web with a tarantula. The tarantula has a skull on the lower part of its body. The skull's mouth was open and had a few cracks on it. Some of the cracks were huge and it looked like blood was coming out. He wore pure white pants with a pitch black vein design on it. He also wore red gloves and black and white combat boots.

He also had a sword in its sheath that was holding on his lower back. The sheath was the same length as length as the blade, which was seven feet long. The handle of the sword was red and black and was three feet long, making the entire sword ten feet long. ( **a/n: It's basically Rokuro sword, Kurogane, the sword that he keeps on his back, but the Kurogane that I gave Jaune is taller, nothing special.)** Next, he had a white gun holster that was holding a black gun with a silver cross design. ( **a/n: It's basically Zaveid gun, Siegfried.)**

Overall, he made a huge change for himself over the eleven years he spent with Salem.

"Salem, I know you're watching. Why did you show me that dream again?" Jaune asked with a bit of annoyance.

The appearance of Salem appeared in the mirror that Jaune was looking. " **What are you talking about, my love? I didn't do anything. That was all you trying to remind yourself of who you are, or rather your semblance.** " Salem explained to Jaune.

"Oh, I see." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. His semblance has been getting to him. As the days past, his semblance has become more... ferocious, brutal, hungry. He didn't know why it was becoming like. He did ask Salem about it, but all she said was it's natural in his case and to let it guide him.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh at his situation, but he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the airship rumbled a little. "I guess its time for me get off." Jaune looks back at Salem. "If you see anyone you know or if anything pops ups, let me know." A bloodthirsty smile appeared on Jaunes face as a white and black aura surrounds him. " **I want to have real good time when I get my hands on them.** "

" **Of course Jaune.** " Salem disappeared with a dark smile on her face. Jaune quickly calmed himself down as he walked out of the bathroom. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

(Scene change: Beacon)

"So this is beacon? Damn, this place is huge for an academy." Jaune analyzed as he started to walk around. He was looking to see if there was anyone strong. As far as he could see, there were only a little bit, the rest were all just boring. He couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

He then heard the sound of an explosion and _someone_ yelling that brought his attention back down to Remnant, and he automatically turned to see what was going on. Some girl in a white dress with white hair was currently yelling at some poor red-hooded girl lying on the ground, a small crater surrounding her.

Jaune idly adjusted his weapon slightly. He observed with a bored expression as black haired girl stopped, picking up a vial of Dust before approaching two arguing girls.

She is a young girl of light complexion. She has long, wavy black hair and her eyes are amber colored, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backward. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow and wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She also wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. Her zippers are emblazoned with the YKK logo similar to the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering her weapon.

He watched as the girl exchanged words with them and he smiled in amusement as the white-clad girl stomped off in a huff. _'So a Faunus in hiding and a spoiled rich girl. Just my day.'_ The red hooded girl turned to the black haired Faunus, but the black haired girl had already begun walking away.

Thus Jaune watched as the now distressed girl simply fell back first to the ground. Jaune sighed again approached the girl.

"Welcome to Beacon…" He heard her murmur to herself. Jaune held out his hand to the girl.

"Well, it seems Beacon has quite the way of welcoming newbie's hmm?" He spoke, the girl's silver eyes opening in an instant as she regarded him hopefully. "So are you going to get up, or is the ground that comfortable?" He asked with a bored look.

Ruby sprang to her feet, silver eyes blinking up at the blond owlishly. "No, the ground isn't comfortable. It's hard and rough and I don't like it!" She whined slightly. The black, red tinted, haired girl beamed as her possible new friend snorted in amusement. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said, looking at him expectantly as she grabbed his hand. The moment she touched his hand, Jaune felt it. This girl has potential, potential to be something great. Potential to be something amazing. The potential for him to eat, cut, destroy and devour.

" **Don't hesitate. Rip her apart. Bath in blood. Devour her flesh. Nothing in this world will stop. You have the power. Use it and kill her.** " A dark and calm voice said to him. This voice was not Salem, but something else. This voice was his semblance. One of the reasons why Jaune was like this.

"Jaune Black." Jaune introduces himself to Ruby in a bit of a strained voice.

Moments later, the silver eyed girl and the blond haired boy walked side by side. Ruby speaking to the blond about how her sister abandoned her.

"And then she just ditches me! What type of sister does that!?"

"Evidently, one who seems to be trying too hard in forcing you to socialize, although, if you ask me socializing is a bit overrated," Jaune remarked casually. Ruby nodded in agreement, silver eyes beaming.

"Exactly! I mean, I don't need to socialize! Not when I have my baby to talk for me!" She exclaimed, pulling out her weapon. She pushed a button, and it shifted until finally, it became a large scythe. Jaune blinked.

"That quite a weapon you have there," Jaune said with a small bit of excitement in his voice.

"Thanks, it also a customizable high-velocity impact sniper rifle," She said, cocking it back. Jaune whistled.

"Impressive," He remarked with a bit of a smile.

"Thanks!" Ruby said again, beaming brightly at the blond. "Soooo can you show me yours?" Jaune smirked slightly.

"Sure why not?" With that said, the blonde unsheathed his sword, holding it by its handle as he revealed the red and black. "This is one of my weapons, Kurogane." Ruby eyed it curiously.

"Is it just a sword?" She asked.

"It's a special kind of sword that is designed for me," Jaune said. "You see, I can't control my aura. No matter how much I trained or what I study in the use of aura, my aura runs wild like a crazy and rabid animal. But Kurogane helps me control my aura." Jaune explained.

Ruby's eyes widen at Jaunes explanation. "Really? What can your other weapon do?" Ruby asked as she looked at his gun holster.

Jaune pulls Siegfried out of its holster. "This gun is Siegfried. It works as a booster. For example, you can use your semblance, right?" Ruby nodded. "What can it do?"

"My semblance makes me move so fast that no one can see, but it can be hard to control sometimes." She explained with a bit of an embarrassed look.

"I see, so you can move at the speed of sound. Now image if you use this gun on yourself. You will be able to move at the speed of light." Those words alone made Ruby looked at Jaune with wide eyes of amazement.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She squealed, "That's so cool!" The silver eyed girl was practically vibrating in excitement, eyeing the gun hungrily. She looked at Jaune pleadingly, "C-Can I pleeeease hold it? I promise I'll be _extra_ careful with it!" In response, Jaune only shrugged before silently holding it out to her.

Gently, as if receiving a gift from the Gods, Ruby placed Crescent Rose away, taking Seigfried in her hands as she eyed with awe. She breathed in and out in excitement as she gave an experimental trigger pull. Unable to contain herself, she pointed the gun at herself. But she noticed that nothing was happening.

"Nice try, but it needs to be loaded with the bullets I make." Jaune showed her the silver bullets for Siegfried that he had in his hand. Ruby couldn't help but pout in Jealousy.

"No fair! I want crescent rose to do the same thing with its gun!"

"Sorry kid, that's not going to happen," Jaune said as he sheath Kurogane and put back Siegfried in its holster. "Anyway, let's get going. The headmaster of this could have already started his speech.

"Your right. I nearly forgot about Yang!" Ruby quickly dashes off to the building of Beacon.

"Hahahahaha, I can't wait." Jaune walked off to Beacon.

* * *

(scene change: auditorium)

"Whoa," Ruby quietly murmured as she and Jaune entered the auditorium. "This is a really big crowd." She finished, looking at a lot of students in the auditorium.

Jaune didn't say anything as he was looking around, sensing the aura strength of the people in the auditorium. He could find a couple of big ones, but none that would catch his interest. All he could do is just sigh in disappointment.

"You alright Jaune?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Fine, I'm just a bit disappointed." He grumbled as he facepalmed. From the days that he spent with Salem, she would always the greatest entertaining that only she could provide. Each and every time Salem would train him and surround him with strong opponents, he would always feel the greatest excitement towards Salem and her opponent's she provides.

"Hey sis, I saved a spot for ya!" A blonde haired girl from within the crowd shouted. A smile came upon Ruby's face as she was wanted to head over to her girl. _'So that's her sister. She seems to have a lot of strength and endurance, but she lacks in skill and technique.'_ Jaune analyzed. Though it seems that Ruby turned her hesitant eyes over to Jaune. Seeing her hesitance, Jaune simply raised an eyebrow.

"What? You can go on if you want to. No one is stopping." Ruby smiled at Jaune before turning to her sister and went towards her as she said her goodbyes to Jaune.

"Salem, do you know anything about that girl?" Jaune asked quietly.

" **Do not worry about that girl. She's none of our concern just yet. The one who you should place your concern in on stage with someone else with him.** " Salem informed Jaune which caused him and everyone's attention was taken to the stage as a blonde haired buxom woman to tapped on the microphone on stage.

"Now then children, before I begin, Headmaster Ozpin has a speech prepared for all of you."

A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. This man was Ozpin. Jaune couldn't help but release his killing intent.

It was silent as Ozpin came on stage, a calm look plastered on his face as he stepped up to the microphone. The Headmaster of Beacon stared at the students, making eye contact with every single one of them. His eyes lingered on Ruby's for a moment, he could see her eagerness and readiness to get started. Then his eyes lingered on Jaune. He could feel the hostility, the roaring madness, the bloodlust that was on this boy. The students could not feel this, but he could feel from a mile away. He quickly narrowed his eyes, but then it turned into a calm look as he looked into the crowd. Finally, his lips parted.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted potential, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his speech said, Ozpin turned and walked off stage, leaving behind confused, shocked, and angry students.

Jaune couldn't help but smile at what he just heard. All he did was give a nod in agreement. _"I didn't expect to say that Salem, but I got to admit, he's right.'_

" **He may be a fool, but he's not that much of a fool, he know the difference between was is great and what is useless.** "

"I guess you're right about that." He simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned around.

The woman approached the microphone a moment later. "Now then children, tonight you all shall be sleeping here in the auditorium. Have your sleeping bags prepared, you may use to restrooms to freshen up and prepare for your night. Breakfast shall be prepared for the following morning, and shortly after, you shall proceed to the cliffs where initiation shall commence. That will be all." With that said, the female Professor stepped off stage.

"Hey, Jaune!" A familiar voice called out to Jaune. He turned his head to see Ruby and her sister walking to him.

"Is there something you need?" Jaune slightly tilted his head.

"I wanted you to meet my sister Yang." Ruby pointed to the yellow hair girl. From up close, Yang is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her yellow gauntlets, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Yang Xiao Long, it's a pleasure." She purred to Jaune which causes him to roll his eyes. _'Not my type of woman.'_

"Yaaaang! Knock it off!" Ruby whined.

"Oh come on Sis, I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"You don't deserve to have fun after ditching me!" Ruby accused. "Besides, Jaune's my friend. It's gross seeing you flirt with him!" Yang grew a bit sheepish. Jaune kept looking between the two of them. _'Okay then?'_

"Alright, alright jeez Sis, lay off a bit." The blond haired girl said. "Sooo how were you after we separated?"

"You ditched me," Ruby deadpanned. "And besides meeting Jaune I exploded."

"Wow, meltdown already huh?" Yang remarked.

"No I mean I literally exploded! First, there was this crabby girl and she kept yelling at me!"

"You mean the girl behind you?" Jaune informed Ruby.

"You!"

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping into Yang's arms

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss shouted, glaring at the girl with icy blue eyes. Yang's eyes widened.

"Oh my god you really exploded." She remarked, letting her sister down.

"The spoiled rich girl is baring her fangs, how scary," Jaune said in boredom. The white haired girl turned her attention to Jaune, glaring at the blond with icy blue eyes.

"And who are you?" She sneered. From up close, she was a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She also had an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

"Jaune Black, who the hell are you?" Jaune gave her an ominous glare that told her he would promise her a cruel demise.

"W-Weiss Schnee," Weiss said, introducing herself as she shivered only slightly.

"Whatever." Jaune casually walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Outside, I prefer sleeping outside than with people I don't really know or care about," Jaune said as he walked out the door. Ruby couldn't help but look at his with a sad look.

"Does little Ruby has a crush~" Yang teased her little sister, which got her a shoe in the face.

* * *

(Time skip: night time)

The black haired girl from before is quietly read her book, golden eyes reading the sentences and words intently. Her black bow twitched slightly as she noticed someone approaching.

"Good book?" She heard. Raising her head, she saw Ruby trying to make small talk with her.

"It's a good book." She replied, golden orbs returning to her piece of literature. She contently read her books before she was interrupted.

"Hello, I believe you two know each other!" Yang said, grinning as she pushed her sister forward.

"Hey there… Uh."

"Blake," The black haired girl supplied, blandly looking at the two siblings.

"Right, Blake, I'm Ruby."

"Right," Blake responded blandly with a blink.

"So, uh…."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered in Ruby's ear.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby responded in desperation.

"Sup? I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister" Yang said with a carefree grin.

"A pleasure," Blake responded. It was silent between the three of them again.

"I like your bow." Yang started the conversation again

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your... pajama's."

"Right." Things became awkward again.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked, trying to make things normal again.

"Yes... it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read." ...Awkward. "As soon as you leave." Blake went back to reading her book.

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause," Yang said in a bit of a complaining tone.

"What's it about?" Blake blinked. "Your book?"

"It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body." She answered.

"I like books, as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Hoping for a happy ending?" Blake asked.

"I'm hoping we all will. After all, we all have to help each other right?" Ruby asked smiling. Blake smiled slightly.

"That's pretty ambitious for a child… Unfortunately, the world isn't so kind as a fairy tale." Blake said, her smile changing into a frown.

"Well, that's why were here. To make it better." Ruby said with a smile.

"Oooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang went up to hug Ruby.

"Cut it out." And just like that, the sisters started fighting.

"Ruby and Yang, it's a pleasure to-" Before Blake could finish her sentence, Weiss interrupted them.

"What is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us is trying to sleep!" Weiss complained to the sisters

"Oh not you again/Oh not you again!" Weiss and Yang said at the same time.

"Shh, come on guys, some of us are trying to sleep." Ruby agreed with Weiss. And just like that, the three began to complain until Blake blew out the candle.

* * *

(Scene change: Outside)

As Jaune was outside the auditorium, he heard everything that was said between the four.

"What a bunch a bullshit. That girl can't even tell the difference between pain and despair." Jaune couldn't help but glare at the auditorium. "Whatever. I'll get some sleep and worry about tomorrow. Maybe then someone interesting may happen." With those words said, Jaune fell asleep.

" **Yes, my love, something very interesting will happen tomorrow,** " Salem said with absolute delight in her dark voice.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Damn, it been a long time since I had to finish a chapter.**

 **For those who want to know why I did a Jaune x Salem fanfic is no one has truly done a real fanfic with these as a couple. Sure, they may be a fanfic where they see each other here and there, but this fanfic is where it's love between them. And most of the time, people pair Jaune with the other females. I'm not saying it's bad, I'm saying that you need to open your imagination to other females that you don't see being used in couples with the main character. So that's why I'm doing that.**

 **Just to let you all know, I will make Salem into a yandere. Why? It's because I can.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **BYE :)**


	2. Initiation

**Hello, people. I am back with another chapter of King and Queen. I must say, I would never have expected that people would like this fanfic so much. Thank you for all the support, and for liking this fanfic.**

 **Also, I did a 'My hero academia' fanfic. It's called 'Monster.' Give it a read and tell me what you think.**

 **To the guest that asked about shorting the length of Jaunes sword, Kurogane, No I will not. First thing, Kurogane is Katana, not a broadsword. Two have even read the Berserk Manga? Guts Sword, The Dragon Slayer, weighs more than 500 pounds or something, and it's Six feet long. Guts use that sword like it's nothing. So don't talk to me about that shit if you haven't read the Berserk Manga.**

 **To the Guest who asked about who is, Jaune is the Guts and Griffith in this fanfic. I made it perfectly clear on Jaune personality and who he is.**

 **To the Guest about Jaune being Edgy and how he has not killed people, trust me, he has killed people before. Being with Salem can do that to people. So does not hesitate at all.**

 **Enough with the talk. Let's get started.**

* * *

(Scene change: Outside)

Jaune yawn as he sat up and stretched his body. "looks like today is the day. I hope I get something interesting will happen." Jaune jumped to his feet. He checked himself to see that he has his equipment. He nodded as he walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

(Scene change: Auditorium)

A boy slowly opened his eyes as he came in sight of a girl. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

"Good morning lazy butt!" The girl cheered as she zoomed off.

The boy sighed as he sat up. He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" The boy sighed again.

* * *

(Scene change: Bathroom)

"I can't believe we've been at beacon for a whole twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we would get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me. But it's just crazy you know!" The girl kept going.

* * *

(scene change: Auditorium)

The boy tied up the sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for SOOOOOOO long! What are the odds that we will still be together." She paused for a moment. "Well not together-together. Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome! You are handsome, but that would be just weird. Right?"

* * *

(scene change: Cafeteria)

"Right!" The girl said with a pancake in her mouth. "What was I thinking? But so, I hope we be on the same team together!" She gulped the pancake without chewing it. Then an idea came to her head. "Ooooohh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure that we're on the same team together! What if we bribe that headmaster?" She thought about it for a moment. "No that won't work. He has a school."

* * *

(scene change: locker room)

"I know! We should have some sort of signal." She dashed to the boy as he got his weapons, which we're two green guns. "A distress signal? Oooh, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" The boy said.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

Ren hid his guns in his selves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise," Ren said his opinion, which is true.

Nora looked around for a second before she realized something good... to her. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working !"

"Come on Nora. Let's go."

"Not together-together?" Nora asked as she followed ren.

Jaune was standing at the front entrance of the locker room as he looked at the two. "A calm boy dealing with a ginger like that?" Jaune scratched his head. "And I thought the grimm could be annoying. And I live around them." Jaune couldn't help but feel sorry for Ren.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked in wonder.

"Oh, who knows," Yang said with a shrug. "So, you seemed oddly chipper this morning. Is it because you get to see jaune again?" Yang teased her little sister, which earned her two shoes to the face.

"No!" Ruby denied with a small red tint on her cheeks. She reached into her locker as she pulled out her scythe. "Today is not about awkward small and getting to know people." She held her scythe close to her like it was a baby. "Today, I get to let me sweetheart do the talking."

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang pointed out. "If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and work together."

Ruby groan in frustration. "You sound like dad." She put her scythe back in the locker. "Ok, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby proudly declared.

"But what about when we form teams?"

"I don't know? I'll just be on your team." Ruby was currently unsure of herself.

"Maybe you should try being on some else's team?" Yang suggested.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby instigated.

"No! I'm just saying that you might to be on Jaunes team! You two did seem like friends. And you two might of that same interest?" Yang said with a nervous smile.

"Did you call me?" Jaune said as both of the sisters jumped away in surprise.

"Jaune!? When did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"I've been here for the past minute." Jaune pointed out. "So what did you want Yang? You said my name for a reason?"

Yang took a deep breath to calm herself. "I was just suggesting to Ruby that she could on your team!"

"Yang!"

"I don't see a problem with that. Ruby is interesting." Jaune said as he looked at Ruby. He could see her potential. The brought pure excitement to him.

"R-really?" Ruby poked her fingers together. "Well... I wouldn't mind being on your team, Jaune."

Jaune put his hand on Ruby's head. "Who knows what may happen." Jaune walked away from the two.

"You like him?" Yang teased her again, which earned her a shoe to the face. That shoe was Yang's shoe. "Okay, how do you do that with my shoe on my foot!?"

As Jaune walked away from the arguing sister, someone caught his eye. It was a girl with red hair that was in waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece.

She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cruises that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Jaune couldn't stop shaking in excitement. _'The potential this girl has! It's delicious!'_ Jaune began to drool he gripped the handle to Kurogane tightly. _'No! I have to wait! Letting something like that grow into a beautiful warrior will make it all the more delicious!_ ' A look of battle lust appeared in his eyes. _'I just can't wait to break you into a million piece when you fully develop!'_ Jaune staggered his breathing.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

 _'So her name is Pyrrha? I will remember you!'_

"I'm sure everyone is eager to unite with such a strong individual, such as yourself?" Weiss asked with praise.

"Hmm? I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I was thinking that we could be on a team together?" Weiss offered.

"Well, that sounds grand." Pyrrha kinda liked the idea.

"Great!" Weiss looked away with a calculating and evil smile. _'This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! Famous! Celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing will come between us now!'_

"You do realize you we're saying what you were thinking, right?" Jaune pointed out.

"It's you!" Weiss said in surprise.

"Nice to meet you," Pyrrha said to Jaune. Jaune simply moved Pyrrha out of the way. His attention would not be on Pyrrha just yet.

"Yeah, yeah! And let me give you a piece of advice." Jaune cracked his neck. "Dream will never be a reality. It's pointless to even have dreams. The result is all that matters in this world."

"What are you going on about? And don't you realize what you just did?" Weiss asked with surprise in her voice. Jaune gave her a look of question. "You just pushed Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Who?" Pyrrha had a look of complete surprise on her face. This is the first time that someone didn't recognize her. She kinda felt happy.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Don't know, don't care."

Weiss scoffed in annoyance, while Pyrrha smiled. "She's won the Mistral regional tournament, four years in a row. A new record!"

"Do know what that is. But winning a tournament of consecutive years is something anyone can do if they put their kind to it. So I don't care." Pyrrha smile became bigger.

Weiss was now angry. "She's on the cover of every Pumpkin's Pete's marshmallow flakes box!"

"Who gives a shit about cereal?" Jaune just gave her an 'are you stupid look.' Pyrrha smile became the biggest smile she has ever had.

"Do you live under a rock!?" Weiss question at how this person didn't know Pyrrha Nikos.

"I don't care about things that many other people in the future will do, or outclass." Jaune looked at Pyrrha. "Nikos, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Jaune Black is my name." Jaune waved as we walked away from them.

 _'I wouldn't mind being on his team.'_ Pyrrha hoped that she could be on Jaunes team.

"Would all first-year students please report to beacon cliff, Immediately. Repeat, would all first-year students please report to beacon cliff, Immediately." The voice on the speaker said.

"I guess it's time to go," Pyrrha said as she left the locker room, along with the others.

* * *

(Scene change: Beacon cliff)

All of the first-years students were at the cliff, standing on stone tablets with the school's symbol.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said

"More than you know," Jaune commented silently.

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams? Well, allow us to put an end to your of you will be given teammates. Today." The blonde hair woman said.

Ruby whined as she didn't like the idea.

"These team will be with you for the rest of your time her at Beacon! So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you could work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby whined again.

"The first person you make eyes contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world broke. "WHAT!"

"See, I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet us along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said seriously.

 _'Hey Salem, this guy has some stones to say that. He tells use to be partners on eye contact, but then he tells us to destroy anything that comes in our path. Is he an idiot?'_

 **"Don't worry about someone like him, just yet. He just doesn't see things our way. The best thing to do is question him and his words."** Salem offered her own idea, which jaune agreed to.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin explained. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics." Ozpin told them. "Each pair will choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item ad well as your standing and grade you appropriatly. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, I ha-"

"Good! Now th-" Jaune launched a ball of white and black aura at Ozpin's feet, making a large amount of dirt covering him. Everyone was surprised at what happened.

"I have a question. Don't ignore me you little piece of shit!" Jaune said with anger in his voice.

Jaune! What you doing!?" Ruby whispered loudly in question.

Ozpin wiped off the dirt. "What is your question, Mr. Black."

Jaune had a dark smile on his face. "Can we kill one another?" Jaune finished with a dark laugh.

"I never said that you could do that," Ozpin said.

"Yes, you did. You said that we have to destroy anything that comes in our path. So what you saying is that we get to kill each other, since destroy does equal to killing."

"Fine, I will rephrase what I said. Do not hesitate to destroy any grimm in your path or you will die." He looked at Jaune. "Does that suffice, Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, but that just makes things boring. I mean, there is a time and point in our life where we will have to end another life, whether they are human or faunus. Not even you can deny that."

There was a complete and stunned silence.

 _'Hey Salem, can I say it?'_

 **"Go right ahead. It makes things interesting."**

"I all most forget to tell you something, Ozpin."

Ozpin sighed. "What is it now, Mr. Black?"

"Salem sends you her regards!" Jaune said loudly for everyone to hear. Then chuckled at the surprised look of Ozpin. Ozpin gripped his coffee mug to the point where it broke.

"Ozpin?" The blonde hair woman asked in surprise.

"It's nothing," Ozpin said as he never looked away from Jaune. "Now, take your position." All the students got in position to be launched. One by one, all of them were launched in the air.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE THIS WAR FROM THEM! ALL OF THE WORLD HUMANITY HAS BEEN IN THIS WAR FOR CENTURIES! THESE KIDS YOU TRY TO PROTECT WILL FIGHT IN THIS WAR!" Jaune screamed as he soared through the air.

 _'Salem, what are doing? What are you even trying?'_ Ozpin thought in anger as he clenched his fist to the point of bleeding.

* * *

(scene change: emerald forest)

As the students were going flying through the forest, they started to lose altitude. Ruby used her scythe to land. Ren used his guns to slide down a tree. Weiss was using glyphs to land down. Yang was landing in style. Pyrrha used her shield to bash through a tree and land on another tree to have a safe landing. Jaune used teleportation magic to land on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on his face priceless! Aw man. Ozpin and I are going to like each other for a long time!" Jaune created some electricity in his hand. "Pulse." Jaune released the electricity, knocking out all the camera in the forest for a good while. "That should keep him out. I already said and shown too much." Jaune grabbed something that tried to sneak up on him. He turned his head to see a beowulf. "Scum." Jaune absorbed the beowulf. "Not very tasty. Hey Salem, do you think there a stronger grimm in this forest?"

 **"You'll see, my love.** **"** Salem gave a dark laugh.

"Okay, then." Jaune pulled out Kurogane. "Time to find some prey!" Jaune said as he jumped into a tree. He waited for a good minute for anyone to come. But it annoyed him that someone didn't come yet. After waiting for another minute, he saw two people coming. It was a boy and girl pair. The had silver hair and blue eyes, while the girl had long pink and brown eyes. The boy weapons was a sword and gun. The sword was a classical sword, and the gun was a shotgun. While the girl's weapon had a whip with blades attached to the end of the whip.

"It's not much, but it could work." Jaune jumped out of the tree and cut the girls head off.

"Jasmine!" The boy yelled in shock, then he looked at Jaune in anger.

"Is that it? I expected you to at least notice that I was charging at you."

"You bastard!" The boy pulled out his shotgun. Jaune looked at him with boredom. "Why? Why would you do that!?"

"It's because I was looking for some entertainment." Jaune sighed in disappointment. "Looks like I was wrong." The boy fired at Jaune, but Jaune created pure black bird wings that blocked the bullets. "You not even using the right rounds can pierce a nevermore's wings! Get out of here!" With a single flag, Jaune fired a storm of blade-like feathers that pierced and killed the boy. "Boring. Hm?" Jaune sensed another person coming. "I hope this one isn't a disappointment." Jaune hid in a bush.

Once he felt the person that was coming getting closer, he jumped out and struck, only for his sword to be blocked by a shield. He looked at the person who blocked his attack, revealing to be Pyrrha Nikos.

"Oh, it's you." Jaune pulled his sword back.

"Jaune, you're okay." Pyrrha sighed. "I thought that you might have gotten killed."

"Because of the bodies." Jaune pointed at dead people he just killed. Pyrrha nodded. "Well, was surprised when I saw them as well. So you can guess why I did that. But one I can't get off my mind is how are these nevermore feathers so small?"

"I wondering that as well. Even a baby nevermore is the size of a vehicle."

Jaune sighed. "No point in worry about it. Let's go." Jaune said as he sheathed Kurogane. _'Looks like the camera's are now back on.'_

"Hey, Jaune." Jaune looked back at Pyrrha. "How can you a sword that long?"

"You mean Kurogane?" Pyrrha nodded. "The sword is not heavy. It's actually pretty light, but it's extremely sharp." Jaune pulled out Kurogane and tossed it to Pyrrha who caught it. She was even surprised at how light it was, considering the length of the blade. Pyrrha gave the sword back to him. "Plus, I was trained to wield this sword with ease, considering the fact that this sword helps me control my aura."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at what she just heard. "You can't control your aura?"

"Nope. My aura is massive. Massive to the point where even releasing it will cause a very violent earthquake. So this sword was made to help me control it."

"By Salem." Jaune nodded. "Well, when we get the chance, maybe we can train on controlling it."

"Impossible."

Pyrrha had a look of surprise. "Why?"

"The only other person that has more aura than me, is Salem. And she couldn't help me control it since it grows every second." Pyrrha was surprised at what she heard. A person with an aura that keeps growing every second. Something like that has never been known. "Let's get moving. Staying in one place is a dumb idea, considering our situation." Pyrrha nodded as she followed Jaune. There was a sudden explosion that caught their attention. "Looks like someone pissed off a pack of Beowulf's."

"Do you think there coming this way?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." Jaune kept walking as Pyrrha followed. _'Whoever caused that explosion may have awakened that death walker.'_

* * *

(Scene change: beacon cliff)

The camera came back on. "Sir, it seems like all the pairs have been made, sir." The woman said. "Oh boy, I don't see those to getting along." She said as she looked at the pair of Ren and Nora. "But one thing that concerns me is Jaune Black." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy is way to suspicious.

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple in within just a few minutes." She looked back at Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?" She asked. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm." Ozpin didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he just kept looking at the team of Ruby and Weiss. They were both lost, they had an argument. Weiss said that she was leagues ahead of Ruby, which Ruby replied with that she doesn't even know her. Ozpin just sighed.

* * *

(scene change: emerald forest)

"That was a dick move. I mean seriously. She needs a reality check." Jaune commented on what he just saw.

"She didn't need to say that." Pyrrha agreed with Jaune.

"Call her name, she does need support. Her name is Ruby" Pyrrha nodded.

"Hey, Ruby!" Pyrrha caught her attention. Jaune just waved at her.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby waved back with a forced smile.

"Kid, we just saw and heard what happened." Ruby looked down. Jaune put his hand on her head. "Don't feel too down about it. People like that need a reality check. And I'm one who can help."

"No. It's okay." Ruby said with a bit of sadness.

"Ruby, I may be a battle-loving maniac that doesn't give a shit people. But when it comes to people like that, I can get violent really quick. So I'm doing this." Jaune patted her head.

"Hey! What's the hold-up!" Weiss came back to see Pyrrha and Jaune with Ruby, but her attention turned to Pyrrha. "You're here!" Jaune pulled on her ponytail. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Weiss, we just saw what you just said.," Pyrrha said, which caused her cringe. "What you just said was degrading. Ozpin gave her a chance. The fact that you just said those things to Ruby, who was given a chance to proven and try to be your friends, is more inhuman than the things the grimm does." Weiss cringed again at Pyrrha scolding.

"Weiss." Jaune caught her attention. Jaune slapped her across her face, which resonated. Weiss held her cheek in surprise. "You will apologize to Ruby kid. And I mean, you WILL! What I just did to you wasn't anything special. But if don't apologize right now, I will take this seriously. And I have a bigger feeling that Pyrrha is itching to slap you." Weiss looked at Jaune who had a series look on his face. Then she looked at Pyrrha who also has a serious look as well. Weiss noticed that her hand was twitching.

Weiss looked at the ground, then she walked towards Ruby. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly, but Ruby heard it.

Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "It's okay. We can still try to become friends." Ruby said in an attempt to cheer her partner up.

"Come on, let's get moving. A deathstalker is coming this way." Jaune talked them as he walked towards the temple.

"Yeah! Let's go, Weiss!" Weiss gave a small nod.

* * *

(scene change: temple)

"Here it is," Jaune said as he pointed at the temple. He also spotted Yang and Blake. "Come on guys. Sooner this is done and we get the relics, the sooner I get to have fun." Jaune walked out of the forest with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha following, whoever, Weiss was not looking at the ground anymore. Suddenly, they heard explosions that were coming this way.

"What the fuck?"

An Ursa came out the forest, roaring and swiping his paws like it was trying to get something off of its back. Then a pink electric explosion appeared on it's back.

"Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!" The Ursa fell conscious as Nora roll off it.

"Awww, it's broken," Nora said in disappointment. Nora went to it to see if she can make it move again.

Ren appeared from behind the Ursa, out of breath. "Nora... Please... don't ever do that again." Ren looked around as she was gone. He looked around to see that Nora was at the temple. She grabbed a chess piece and started to sing a song about her being queen of the castle.

"Did she just ride an Ursa?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby and Weiss were thinking the same thing.

"Meh, deathstalkers are more fun too on," Jaune said in boredom, which shocked the three. "Oh!" He looked back at the three. "You three should move."

"Why?"

They heard an inhuman roar. A grimm that has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. It has a glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also has a pair of large pincers. The Grimm has ten red eyes and unique markings. It was a deathstalker.

"That's why." It started to charge at Pyrrha. The deathstalker swiped at them with its pincers at them, but Jaune grabbed both of the pincers, holding the grimm in its place. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. "Get out of here!" Jaune pushed the grimm back. "I'll handle this thing alone." Jaune pulled out Kurogane and Siegfried.

"Did you four came here with a deathstalker on your tail?" Blake as them as she crossed her arms, while Yangs was shaking in anger.

"I can't take it anymore." Fire exploded from Yang. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

Two seconds passed.

"Hey, Yang!" She looked at Jaune. "Look up! There's something crazy that's happening!"

Yang looked up. "You got to be kidding me." It was an avian grimm that has features resembling those of several other bird species like condors and ravens. Like other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs.

"You said two seconds. And two seconds passed." Jaune pointed out. "Ah well." Jaune loaded Siegfried. Let's have some fun!" Jaune shot himself in the head, which surprised most except for Ruby. His arms dropped down like he was asleep. Suddenly, his white and black aura came out of his body, causing a massive tornado to appear. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby moved out of the way. "Hah!" His aura exploded, causing a massive and violent earthquake that reached all the way to Vale.

The Nevermore and Deathstalker hesitated for a moment. But the Nevermore regain its courage and launched a storm of feathers. Once the feathers came within a foot of his aura, all of it disintegrated. Jaune disappeared and reappeared behind the flying grimm. Then he slammed it to the ground straight to the ground. The impact left a large crater. The deathstalker charged at Jaune, swiping it's stinger at him. Jaune teleported behind the grimm and cut it's stinger off. It hissed in pain. Jaune grabbed the stingerless tailed and thrown it to the ground. Still hanging on, Jaune used it's body to slammer the Nevermore back in its place. He repeated the action twenty times, breaking the wings of the Nevermore.

"Hahahaha! Come on! Make this more interesting for me!" Jaune slammed the deathstalker on the Nevermore on more time. Then he let go of the tail, taking a few steps back. "Thunder net!" Jaune created a net of thunder that kept the two grimm down. He leaped back, making sure the other seven wasn't in the way. "You grimm are such a laugh!" Jaune raised his sword up. The massive aura around him began to gather around his sword. "That's why!" He brought his sword down in a slashing motion, destroying the ground beneath him and creating a white and black wave of energy that destroyed everything that came in its way.

After about a couple of seconds, the wave of aura died down, then it disappeared. Jaune looked up to see that he not only destroyed the grimm, but he also wiped out a mountain. "It's easy to win against trash. None of you are like your Apex brethren!" Jaune sheathed Kurogane. "That was fun." Jaune stretched his neck as he made his way towards the temple.

He grabbed a chess piece. and put it in his pocket. He looked at the stunned group in confusion. "What?"

"Jaune..." Ruby began. "That. was. AWSOME!" Jaune raised his eyebrow as Ruby rushed towards him

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Nora asked in pure excitement as she wanted to do what he just did.

"JaunepleaseletmeusesgfriedPleaseJustonce!"

"CAN YOU SHOW HOW TO DO THAT WITH MAGNHILD! I WANT TO DO THE SAME THING AS YOU!"

Ruby and Nora bombed him with questions and permission.

"When there is a chance. Just don't rush me." Jaune said as he raised his hands in defense. As Ruby and Nora kept asking Jaune so many things, the others had other thoughts.

 _'That was unreal. I've never seen anything like it. I've never seen anyone with that amount of aura. Is it because of the gun? If it is, how is able to use all that aura without any backlash? What kind of training did he go through? ...Will he train me if I ask?'_ Question after question came into Ren's head as he looked at Jaune.

 _'That was... intense. I never knew anyone would so much. I never even knew that one person could have all that aura. Jaune... what are you? Just what kind of training did you go through to reach that level? Having that much aura is so... disheartening.'_ Pyrrha looked at her hand. _'I hope I can reach that level.'_

 _'That was... Jaune. Holy shit! I thought uncle Qrow was amazing! but this, this something that I can any see in my dreams! Is really just a normal huntsman? If he is, then he's bound to be the best huntsman there is.'_ Yang found some determination in her. ' _Sorry Jaune, but I won't lose to you. I'll catch up to you surpass and you!'_ Yang mentally declared.

 _'He... destroyed a mountain. How... is that even possible. Just... what was that? That tornado. That earthquake. All that aura. Caused by one person.'_ Weiss looked at the ground. _'Can I really get close to what you have..."_

 _'I... I can't stop shaking.'_ Blakes body shook in fear as her instincts were telling her to run. _'Calm down Blake. Just calm down. He doesn't seem like the type to be hateful, but I can't be too sure. I have to keep my distance and watch what he does.'_

"Can we just go now? I'm bored, and I'm tired." Jaune sighed as he made his way to Ozpin. The other followed him, but Ruby and Nora had looks of excitement as they stared at Jaune. As they walked for a couple of minutes, Jaune came to a complete stop.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked as she and everyone else looked at him, wondering why he stopped. Jaune looked around with a serious looked. Jaune smelled the air as someone very familiar came to his nose.

"Blood." All of them became confused. "It reeks of blood. Lot's of it." Jaune crouched down to pick up an arm that seemed to be cut off. All of them were surprised to see a body part. Yang moved to cover Ruby's eyes. "There so much blood in the air." Jaune looked forward. "It seems a lot of the first-years were killed."

"Mostly likely a grimm," Ren said his analysis.

"No, your wrong." Jaune sword them the arm. "Whatever that killed this person used a sword. As you can see, the arm was cut very precisely from the shoulder." Jaune said as he pointed at the perfectly flat cut that was bleeding. Just as Jaune threw the arm away, all of them felt a massive amount of killing intent surround the forest. The animals and the grimm came out of hiding and ran in opposite directions. Everyone except Jaune was shocked and in fear. They have never seen grimm run away from something so dreadful. It would usually attract their attention.

"Maybe we should go another way?" Ruby offered her suggestion as most of them nodded.

"No, we can't."

"Why!? Why can't go another way!?" Yang yelled as a fire came out of her. Jaune figured it was her semblance.

"It's because that killing intent you just felt was a message." They wondered what kind of message is that. "The message was, 'I'm not going to let you escape. If you run from me, I will hunt you done.' That's the message." Jaune had a bloodthirsty smile on his face as he pulled out Kurogane. "Hahaha, well I'm not one who would run away from a good fight," Jaune said as he made his way.

Jaune felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He looked back to see Pyrrha with a concerned look on her face. "You're not serious about gong to there?"

"It's called eat or be eaten. So I'm going to eat. You guys can go to Ozpin, but I'm challenging whatever that is. And no one is going to stop me." Jaune said as moved Pyrrha's hand.

"Then I'm coming with you." Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a bit of surprise. He expected her to go to Ozpin. "We're partners, so we need to have each others backs." Jaune gave a huff of amusement.

"I'm coming too!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! We're not dealing with that!"

"Come one, Yang! Jaune helped us by dealing with that deathstalker and nevermore. Who knows what would have happened!" Ruby said with serious determination. "I plan on returning the favor!"

Yang was silent. What Ruby said was true, and she couldn't deny what was in her face. Yang gave a huge sigh. "Jaune, you owe me big time for this!"

"Come on Ren! If we help Jaune deal with the enemy, then maybe he can teach us lots of things! Maybe he could let us use that gun!? Oh, he could help us make bombs that can that could destroy a mountain!" Nora went on and as she pulled Ren.

Ren sighed again. "Alright, Nora. Just calm down. I'll help him. I could be a good learning experience on being a huntsman." Ren offered.

"I'll... help as well. To at least repay you, nothing more." Weiss said as she stopped looking at the ground.

Blake seemed reluctant at the moment, but she nodded as she knew that whatever that was would not let get away.

"Hmph, do as you please." Jaune started to walk in the direction of the killing intent with the others following. After about a could of minutes, they found a trail of blood. Some of them became squeamish for a moment. Jaune told them to keep walking. And as they kept walking, the found body parts and organs. I didn't matter what it was. Heads, arms, legs, stomachs, livers, hearts, lungs, intestines, kidneys, etc. They came across so many organs that some of them threw up.

"If you want to go the other way, now is probably a good time." None of them didn't move from their spots. "All right then," Jaune said as he and the others kept moving. Once they pushed past a long bush, they came across bodies of most of the first-year students.

"Oh. My. Oum..." Ruby muttered as she threw.

Yang put her hand on her mouth, trying not to throw up.

Nora was already throwing up.

Ren just had to kneel down as tried to keep himself calm.

"This... This is wrong." Pyrrha voiced quivered as tears flowed down her face.

Weiss was panting and breathing heavily. She felt so much fear go through her system that she wanted to run away. She would never have expected something like this. She only wondered is this the life huntress must take.

Blake felt pure and unadulterated fear. Not because of the bodies, but because of the person... or thing that caused the murder. After all, Jaune was staring at is as well, and it was staring right at the.

The thing seemed to be a 10-foot-tall barbarian man-like warrior. The barbarian warrior skin was pure white. It wore a mask like a grimm would, but except the mask is pitch black. The mask had the design of a humanistic lion with blade tribal markings. Its eyes were pure white, like it could stare into your soul and know who you are, no matter how much you try to hide it.

"So, I come across those with more backbone than these little fledglings. The white skinned barbarian picked up a sword and battle axe that fit his size. "Well then, I hope you don't disappoint!" He charged at them.

"Don't worry," Jaune gripped Kurogane tightly as he felt his blood boil. "I WON'T!" Jaune said as he charged at him.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Ending off of a cliffhanger.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter seemed forced or lackluster. Or if it may seem that I skip a few parts. I haven't been feeling well, so I did the best that I could. Give me your honest opinion on this chapter.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **BYE:)**


	3. Survive against the Immortal one

**Here is another chapter of king and queen.**

 **Let me clear something up about what I have been talked about in my review. Jaune sword is ten feet long. The blade is seven feet long. The handle is three feet long. The blade of the sword is not ten feet long. It's seven feet long. Remember that.**

 **That's enough talking. Let's get started.**

* * *

(scene: Forever falls)

"So, I come across those with more backbone than these little fledglings. The white skinned barbarian picked up a sword and battle-axe that fit his size. "Well then, I hope you don't disappoint!" He charged at them.

"Don't worry," Jaune gripped Kurogane tightly as he felt his blood boil. "I WON'T!" Jaune said as he charged at him.

Jaune unsheathed Kurogane and collided it with the warrior's sword. The warrior swung his battle-axe to Jaune's side, but Jaune deflected the axe above his head. Lightning gathered in Jaune's hands. "THUNDER!" Jaune shot his hand forward, but the warrior used his elbow to knock his hand away, directing the heavy lightning spell away. The warrior pushed Jaune away with add strength of his sword swing.

"Magic?" The warrior questioned.

"Hmph! It seems like you have a brain." Jaune cracked his neck. "What's your name? Your first person to stop my sword at twenty-five percent of my power." Jaune asked as he readied his stance.

"Zodd." He answered him as a dark purple and black aura surrounded him, killing all the in the grass and tree's that surrounded them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is getting interesting!" Jaune made his aura explode as a minor earthquake shook the ground.

Zodd dropped his battle-axe and grabbed the ground. He then ripped off a large chunk of it and tossed it at Jaune. Jaune sliced the rock but was met with a sword aimed at his neck. Jaune stopped Zodd's attack and launched a white fireball to his face. Zodd disappeared with speed that huntsman and huntresses can only dream of. But Jaune was used to this speed. All of his training with Salem prepared him for something this. "Force field!" A barrier surrounded Jaune as it blocked multiple strikes. Jaune waited and followed the pattern. "...There!" His white and black aura surrounded Kurogane, and then he unleashed a shockwave of aura that made Zodd block.

"You're mine!" Jaune jumped above him and released an overhead slash. Zodd deflected the attack with his sword and countered with his axe that came close to his head. "Teleport!" Jaune disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from him. 'Not bad. Not bad at all.' Water began to surrounded like a raging tornado. "Splash!" The water shot at Zodd like bullets. Zodd gave a loud and bestial roar that erased the water.

"Stop holding back!" Zodd roared at him.

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

Zodd deflected the shots that came from behind him. He turned to the source to see that Ruby shot at him with a sniper rifle. 'Silver eyes. Just like that woman.'

"Ruby! Don't get in my way!" Jaune roar at her in angry.

"B-But I have to help! I can't let you fight by yourself and die!" Ruby said with fear in her voice.

"You sound just like that woman. Her name was... Summer Rose. Are you her daughter?" Ruby had a look of surprise. "So you are her daughter." Zodd gave a loud and joyous laugh. "Then don't disappoint me, daughter of the silver eyes!" Zodd charged at her with a massive amount of killing intent that made her freeze. Yang quickly activated her semblance and gave a huge haymaker to Zodd, but Zodd used his shoulder to stop her attack.

"What!" Yang was in complete shock. This has never happened to her.

"You may have power, but you are completely inexperienced on how to use it." Zodd back fisted her, sending Yang through trees.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out. Zodd raised his sword to cut her in half, but Weiss used Myrtenaster ice dust to capture one of Zodd's arms, while Blake used the ribbon on Gambol Shroud to capture his arm.

"Now Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her. Ruby got out of her shock state and nodded. She used her semblance to jump high in the air, and then come down at breakneck speed.

"Good. Good!" Zodd broke the ice that captured his arm, and then he used Blake ribbon to throw her at Ruby. Ruby quickly caught her, but Zodd was already behind and delivered a double handed axe strike to send them both crashing into the ground.

"Ruby! Blake!" Pyrrha rushed towards Zodd as he was falling to the ground, but Zodd teleported to the ground and tossed his axe at her. Pyrrha was quick enough to block the axe, but it sent her a few feet back. Jaune caught her. "Thanks!" Jaune nodded as he let her go and charged at him from the front, while Ren was shooting at him from the back. Zodd ignored the bullets as they bounced off his back and charged at Jaune with a battle roar. He suddenly stopped when a pink explosion hit his face, courtesy of Nora, giving Jaune the chance to tackle him through a couple of trees.

"He's mine!" Yang suddenly appeared out of nowhere and deck him right in the face, sending him into the ground and leaving a crater.

* * *

(Scene change: at the cliff)

"Professor Ozpin! We need to go!" The blonde hair woman said.

"I know Glynda!" Ozpin nodded as he put his scroll away. 'How humanized grimm that can use aura!? This is impossible! The only grimm with can use aura is Salem! Is this Zodd on of her creations?' Ozpin frowned at the situation.

Both he and Glynda jumped down and raced towards them. Even they knew that this is something they can't handle. Even with whatever training Salem gave Jaune.

* * *

(scene change: Forever falls)

Zodd Jumped out of the crater and punched Yang in the stomach, sending her into Blake. Jaune quickly appeared before and launched a spear of ice to his face, but Zodd bit down on the spear, shattering it. Zodd covered his fist in a ball aura and gave Jaune an uppercut. He then appeared behind of Ren and grabbed him by the head. "REN!" Nora shot toward him to crush Zodd's head, but Zodd held out Ren like a human shield, making her stop. Zodd took this chance and stomped Nora to the ground.

"Guys!" Ruby cried out, but Zodd grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into Weiss. Pyrrha changed her weapon into a rifle and shot at his eyes, but Zodd grabbed the bullet and flicked it back at Pyrrha's leg. She quickly deflected it with her shield, but Zodd grabbed her by the head and delivered a vicious headbutt that made forehead bleed.

Zodd was caught in an explosion of white and black aura. "Don't you dare forget about me!" Zodd roared to make the dust that surrounded him vanish. Jaune got into a stance showing that he going to use all his strength in his attack, holding his sword horizontally.

"Ooooh, you intend to gamble your life in a single strike." Zodd laughed "You're relying on your strength into one final attack. But that logic is flawed. Your brains will be scattered before your sword reaches my body."

"Then stop talking and let's do this! I've been itching to slice you apart!" Jaune roared with murderous intent exploding.

"Interesting! I accept your challenge!" Zodd said holding his sword vertically.

They both stood there. Gazing at one another. Gauging at each other's stances. Find that there were no weak points. Both of them dug their feet into the ground. Their grips on their swords were tight.

 **"HHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **"HHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

With an intense roar that transcends the realm of humanity, both fight sword with every ounce of their strength with all the power they could bring. Time seemed to have slowed down for them as their swords we're getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Jaune jumped forward, which surprised Zodd for a moment. But that moment was all he need as he added a bit of his aura to cut Zodd's sword in half.

"My sword!" Jaune took the chance and stabbed him through his heart. Jaune had a smile of victory, but that soon disappeared a Zodd grabbed his sword and pulled it out. "You are the second one who has stabbed me." A predatory smile appeared on Zodd's face. Steam began to erupt from his body.

"Oh, shit..." Jaune said as the others began to get up.

Once the steam cleared out, it revealed that Zodd had become a Behemoth-like beast with large horns and claws. His skin was pure white and his mask turned in his face, eyes still red, and was now twelve feet tall.

"Well... I walked into that, didn't I?"

"Oh. My. God..." Ruby said with fear in her voice.

 **"Now this... is getting exciting."** Zodd said. **"You made my blood boil as if it has not boiled enough in all my years of living."** Zodd gave a low growl that sounded like a laugh. **"To feel like this once again. To meet an opponent like you."** Zodd started to pull Jaune's sword. **"For the past six hundred years, I have lived for this! Now! Fight me! All of you! Don't let me down!"** Zodd smacked Jaune into a tree.

Jaune stood up and pull out Siegfried. He loaded the gun and pointed it at his temple. Zodd looked at him with a bit of confusion, but he could tell something was coming. Jaune shot himself in the head, making a massive geyser of his aura shot out into the world. After about a few seconds, it calmed down as Jaune readied. "Everyone! Stay on your guard! Don't falter for a single second! Fight until your last breath!" Jaune ran towards Zodd as Zodd charged at him. Both of their head collided as they came to a complete stop.

Pyrrha jumped at Zodd with her spear. Zodd backhanded her, knocking her out. Ren unleashed a ton of bullets, but they did nothing but bounce off of Zodd. Nora used her hammer to knock up Zodd's head, giving Yang the chance to strike his throat with her shotgun gauntlet. Zodd roared as he slammed her down to the ground. Ruby tried to strike at his head, but Zodd blocked the scythe with his horn.

Jaune put his hand in Zodd's mouth. "Combust!" A fiery explosion burned his mouth. Zodd gave a shrieking roar of pain. Blake behind Zodd and jumped to stab his eyes, but Zodd smelled her and turned to face her. Blake created a copy of herself to confuse him, but Zodd attack both of them at the same time. Black quickly reacted by using her ribbon to grab his tail, distracting him. Yang activated her semblance and struck his stomach, sending him a few feet back.

 **"More! Give me more!"** Zodd swung his tail, dragging Blake with it. Blake separated one of the swords and cut the ribbon. Jaune appeared behind him and grab his tail to slam him into the ground. Zodd kicked Jaune away into Pyrrha. Aura gathered around Zodd as his muscles tensed. Zodd turned towards Blake and ran at her. Yang did try to intercept him, but he fired a beam of aura that knocked her out. Weiss captured him in a block of ice, but Zodd broke out of the prison and grabbed Weiss by the head with every intent to crush it.

"Weiss! No!" Ruby shrieked as she used her semblance and readied her scythe. Zodd tossed Weiss in the air, which caught Ruby's attention. That was a big mistake, for Zodd clapped his hands around Ruby, crushing the bones in her body, despite being protected by her aura. Then turned to Weiss, opening his mouth to fire another beam of aura at her, making an explosion.

"Dammit! This is getting nowhere!" Jaune growled to himself. Zodd quickly charged at him, but Jaune grabbed him by the horns. Nora used her hammer and jumped into the air, then she fell as breakneck speeds to smash his head. Zodd used his tail to grabbed Ren by the leg and used him to smack away Jaune.

"Ren!" Zodd disappeared and reappeared behind her. He grabbed her by the head and slammed her to the ground.

"Nora!" Ren charged at Zodd as he kept his hold on Nora. Ren fired his submachine guns to Zodd's face, but Zodd grabbed Nora's hammer and slammed it across his face, knocking him out. Zodd moved to grabbed Ren by the leg and threw him a Blake. Blake tried to move out of the way but felt herself being held down. She looked down to see that she was being held by a Beowulf's arm. Ren crashed into Blake, knocking them both into a tree.

Jaune appeared out of nowhere and cut off one of Zodd's horn, making him roar in pain. Jaune took this chance and cut off his right arm. Zodd roared as he held the stub of his arm. Jaune gathered all the aura he could muster and launched another huge wave of his destructive aura, consuming Zodd and everything behind him. But the next thing Jaune knew, he was smack through a tree by a white arm. Zodd gave a massive roar that destroyed Jaune's attack. Zodd charged at Jaune with all of his strength, using the remaining horn on his head to pierce through his stomach.

"Impossible..." Jaune coughed up a lot of blood. Zodd pulled his horn out, making Jaune fall to the ground with a huge hole in his body.

 **"You did good boy. I commend you."** Zodd reattached his head, but his horn was gone from Jaune's attack. Zodd raised his fist to crush him, but he soon stopped when he saw something he thought he would never see. A white eye that looked exactly like the one that Salem has. The white eye made a barrier that surrounded him. **"How?"** The eye blink at him. Like it was staring at him. **"Hahahahahaha. I see. So you did come back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Wings came out of his back. **"I waited for six hundred years! I can wait a bit longer!"** Zodd jumped and flew into the air. **"Until we meet again! MY OLD FRIEND!"**

As Zodd flew away, Ozpin and Glynda appeared.

"Oh my god..." Glynda whispered with a quiver in her voice. There were so many bodies of the first year students. So much destruction for just one battle. It was almost unimaginable for her in all her years of living.

Ozpin quickly looked around to find any survivors. The only ones who were left alive were Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Jaune who was trying to get up. "Glynda. Carry them all to the medical ward. We're lucky to even find some survivors."

"I Understood," Glynda said as she used her semblance and carried the survivors.

"Dammit..." Jaune groaned as he went unconscious.

* * *

(Scene change: Unknown location)

"Shit!" Jaune shot up as he tried to grab Kurogane. But all he could grab was air. "Where's Kurogane? Where the hell am I?" Jaune said as he looked around the area. All her could was a purple-red mist. "Wait a minute? This is Salem's home, isn't it?"

"That's right, my love." Jaune quickly turned around to face Salem. "How do you feel?"

"What do you..." Jaune remembered. The fight with Zodd. How hard he had to fight. How he took on his attacks. How he changed his formed, and how he lost. He did have a lot of fun, but he lost in the end. "Dammit!" Jaune punched the ground in anger. "I lost! I lost dammit! I should have used another shot! I should have used more magic! I...I..." Salem put her hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down.

"It's okay. I know frustrated you feel. We all win and we all lose. Even I lose at times. There is no reason to get angry. You can always try again. You are still alive, are you not?" Salem asked as she tried.

"I know, but... but..." Jaune sighed as he sat on the ground in frustration. He took a deep breath in and out. "Who the hell was he?"

"Zodd?" Jaune nodded at Salem's question. "He is the original beowulf." Jaune looked at her in question. "He is one of first born grimm to exist."

"Just like you?"

"That is correct. And just like me, he can control grimm. He's known to be one of the very best that is under my control."

"I see. No wonder I lost to him. A monster on that level is something that I just can't beat so easily." Jaune sighed as he laid back.

"Do you feel discouraged, now?"

"No. I'm fine." Jaune took off his sash, revealing his face. Most of his face was just like Salem's. White with black veins. His left eye sclerae were black with a red iris. "Now I have a new goal to reach."

"Oh? And what is that goal?" Salem asked as she knew guessed what that goal would be.

"That is to defeat him, so I can get closer to you.

"Then I can't wait for you to achieve that goal," Salem giggled as she kneeled towards him. "My love..." Salem kissed him on the lips, creating a black light that consumed them both.

* * *

(Scene change: Medical ward)

"Ah!" Jaune sat up. "Shit!" Jaune screamed as he put his arm around his stomach. The hole was still there, but it was slowly closing thanks to his regenerating. All of his clothes we still on because of magic her put on them. "Where the hell am I?" He looked around to see a lot of hospital beds that were vacant. "Where the hell am I? Where the hell is Kurogane and Siegfried?" Jaune slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Shit..." Jaune nearly fell to the floor, but still held his ground. He yanked the door off its hinges as he needed to find Kurogane.

Jaune limped through the halls, blood leaking from his mouth. "Damn... this is difficult. I'm running low on mana." Jaune kept limping and limping until he reached a large space that had seats. He looked around to find Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Ruby and Nora was fighting over Siegfried. Ren and Pyrrha were examining Kurogane. Blake was reading a book. Weiss looking down at the ground. Yang seemed to be grumbling something.

Jaune sighed as he shook his head. He calmly limped to the group slowly. Pyrrha looked up as she noticed Jaune. "Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she made all of them look at him.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune-Jaune!"

Ruby and Nora let go and ran to up at impossible speeds, giving him a tackling hug. Jaunes cheeks puff as blood filled his mouth.

"Ruby! Let go him!" Yang yelled as she warned her sister.

"Nora! Let him go right now! He's not fully healed!" Ren reminded his childhood friend.

Both of them let go of him and said their sorry's.

Jaune threw up his blood on his clothes. "My regeneration... is moving slower than usual. Please don't do that for next three days. I'll be healed by then." Jaune said as he kneeled to the floor and threw up again, breathing heavy breaths. Everyone hurdles around to at least try to help. "Just give me my sword so I can stand up on my own to feet," Jaune asked as he tried to stand up. Pyrrha handed him Kurogane as he used it to stand up.

"Hey... Jaune." He turns towards Yang. "Thanks... for saving us."

Jaune raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I got us in the fight in the first. That's not something you should thank another person for."

"It's not that. Saying thank you because you helped us and motivated us." Yang scratched the back of her neck with a nervous look. "When that thing, Zodd, charged at us, we were all scared. We didn't know what to do. We could have run away or fought back when he came at us, but we didn't do anything. So..."

"What's she is trying to say is you gave us some courage to fight back," Blake said to help her prove her point.

"Exactly!" Yang cheered as she put her arm around Blake, causing her to sigh.

"Yang right! You were pow! Bang! Boom! And wacha with all those moves you were doing! You were like a hero!" Ruby squealed in joy.

"Me?"

"Yeah!" Nora yelled which left a loud echo. "You were doing so many cool moves like in the shows and movies! Can you show me how to do those moves!? How did you do them! Was it because of the gun!? Can I use it!?" Nora disappeared and reappeared with Siegfried in her hands. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Nora begged as she jumped up and down.

"Nora. Calm down. Give him time to think." Ren said.

"Okay!" Nora said as she gave his gun back.

'She called me a hero. Hahaha, such a sad fate for this girl' Jaune shook his head. "Where are supposed to go to next?"

"To the auditorium. Ozpin said he will announce teams there. Or rather what's left." Weiss said as the air became heavy.

Jaune sighed. "Let's get moving. Nothing will get done if we just stay here." Jaune said as he limped his way to the auditorium. He stopped when he noticed Pyrrha put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't need any help."

"We're partners. We help each other no matter what." Pyrrha said as she waited for Jaune to move.

Jaune sighed. "I'll never understand companionship," Jaune said as he moved forward with Pyrrha's help.

* * *

(scene change: auditorium)

"Russel Thrush." His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two silver bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. He also wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees.

"Cardin Winchester." A tall man that has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. He wears a chest plate that sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

"Dove Bronzewing."He has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. His eyes a closed in a squint. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

"Sky Lark." He has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

Ozpin introduced some of the survivors that reached the end of the test.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team cardinal, led by... Cardin Winchester." Team CRDL appeared on the screen. Students clapped, but the clapping had less vigor because of the news that was spread. Team CRDL walked off the stage.

"Jaune Black. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." They walked on the stage. "The four of your retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team Juniper." Team JNPR appeared on the screen. Nora hugged Ren. "Led by..." Ozpin looked at Jaune, but Jaune could feel the hatred from him. "Jaune Black."

"Me?" Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Congratulations... young man."

"Hmph..." Pyrrha punched his shoulder.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about." Team JNPR walked off the stage.

"And finally... Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long." They walked on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team Ruby. Led by... Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked at Ruby with surprise as Ruby herself jaw dropped.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang ran and hugged her sister.

"Looks like things are shaking up to a... interesting year."

(One hour later)

"How annoying..." Jaune grumbled as Pyrrha set him down gently on one of their dorm rooms bed.

"How is it annoying? You're the team leader." Pyrrha said as she tried to cheer him up.

"I'm talking about Ozpin. He definitely hated me." Jaune said as he laid down.

"Why would he?" Ren asked as he put away stormflower.

"It's about what I said at the cliff."

"You mean about Salem?" Nora asked as she appeared at Jaune's side.

"Yep."

Pyrrha had a looked of confusion. "Why would he hate you for that?"

"Salem and Ozpin have hated history with each other. So I can guess that he's going to question me about it."

"Is it really that bad?" Nora asked.

"I can feel his hatred for me from here. I have it real bad." Jaune set Siegfried right by him. "Let's worry about what's going to happen for tomorrow. I'm tired." Jaune said as he instantly fell asleep.

"He's right. We can worry about the problem later." Ren said as he tucked himself in his bed.

"Okay!" Nora disappeared and reappeared into her pajamas and jumped into her bed.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a bit of worry. She sighed as she put her pajamas and went to her bed.

* * *

(scene change: Land of the grimm)

"Tell me, Zodd. How was he in combat." Salem asked as she looked at her subordinate.

"As a human..." Zodd had a predatory smile on his face. "He makes my blood boil more than every." He looked at Salem. "It will be a good day on the eclipse."

"Indeed. It will be the grandest day." Salem said as she looked at the shattered moon.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I pretty much have nothing else to say. Please give me your honest opinion.**

 **BYE :)**


	4. School begins

**Alright, everyone, I'm back with another chapter of king and queen. Yes, I know, I've been gone and not doing anything on this fanfic. Why exactly? I was bored, and I was thinking of doing another fanfic. I have been thinking of doing a danmachi or a rwby fanfic, but I have been stuck on which one I should do. I might do both, depending on how I feel in the future.**

 **Other than that, I changed my mind on what Jaune's semblance should. Since most of you already knew what I was going to use, I think the new one I have chosen for him would fit him more perfectly, in my opinion. Other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

(Morning)

"Ugh..." Jaune groaned as he slowly sat up on his bed. He pulled out the scroll that Salem gave him. He checked the time to see that it was 7:37 a.m. He gave a big yawn, then stretch his arms, as he did that, he coughed up a bit of blood. _'Dammit, looks like I haven't healed up just yet.'_ Jaune calmed his breathing to hold back the blood and then wiped his mouth. "Clean." Jaune snapped his fingers, using magic to clean himself. "Alright then..." Jaune went over and kicked Pyrrha's, Ren, and Nora's beds. "Wake up you three."

Nora quickly got up with energy. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! Wake up Ren!" Nora shot to Ren and shook him awake.

"...I'm up. I'm up." Ren groaned as he stopped Nora.

"Morning Jaune." Pyrrha said as she stretched.

"Yeah, you two." Jaune waved at her.

"...What time is it?" Ren asked as he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Now it's... 7:39 a.m. I wake you guys up to get yourselves ready for breakfast and all that stuff." Jaune said as he cracked his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" Nora said quickly. "I have to get my pancakes soon!" Nora, as fast as lightning ran into the shower, leaving clothes behind.

"...Um?" Jaune looked at Ren for answers.

"She's always like that. Don't mind her." Ren said.

 _'I feel sorry for him. I hope I don't have to deal with someone that eccentric.'_ Jaune thought as he felt a bit sorry for him.

In the far distance of the Grimm lands, a scorpion faunus sneezes.

"Oh, Jaune!" Jaune looked at Pyrrha. "Are you okay? Is your injury still hurting you?" Pyrrha asked with a worried look.

"I'm not dead. So I'll be fine." Jaune said with a wave as he walked out with Ren to give the girls privacy. As they walked out the room, Jaune walked up to Team Rwby's door and kicked it hard. As he did that, he heard cluttering sounds and a few curses. This causes him to chuckle.

Suddenly, the door was violently opened by an annoyed Yang. "What..."

"It's nearly 8. Get your asses up and ready." Jaune said bluntly. Yang slammed the door to Jaune's face.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ren asked with an eyebrow.

"No, but it's fun doing what I'm doing. Pissing people off have its merits." Jaune answered him.

"We're done!" Nora said as her head peeked out the door.

"That was fast..." Jaune said with a bit of surprise. He remembered how Salem would take half an hour just to get herself prepared.

"Come on you two! The sooner you get dressed, the faster we can get pancakes!" Nora said as she waved at them.

"I'm not even going to wonder how she makes that faster with no aura." Jaune signed as he scratched his head.

"That's Nora being Nora."

"God I hope I don't have to deal with someone like that..."

The scorpion faunus sneezed again.

"You go in first." Jaune said to Ren who nodded.

"So Jaune..." Pyrrha caught his attention. "What do you think of the uniforms?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to wear your's..." Pyrrha felt like she asked a dumb question, and Jaune was giving her a look that said that.

"No! I'm not wearing a monkey suit."

"A monkey suit?"

"The uniforms look so stiff. I'm not going to wear that!" Jaune said as he fiddled with Siegfried.

"I'm done." Ren said as we walked out, wearing his uniform.

"That was fast!"

"It's your turn leader!" Nora cheered.

"I don't need to. I already cleaned myself."

"Really? Then let's go!" Nora rushed out the room to the cafeteria.

"Okay then..." Jaune said as he slowly got up, but had to clutch his stomach. "Shit..." Pyrrha went to him and put his free arm over her shoulder. "...um, thanks?"

"It's no problem." Pyrrha said as she helped him walked, although he can walk just fine without the help.

A bit of time has passed. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were able to catch up to Nora. Though, it was more of Ren stopping Nora. As they walked to the cafeteria, Jaune took notice to Ozpin and Glynda. As he looked at them, Jaune can clearly feel the hostility that Ozpin was directing at him. Jaune merely gave him the middle finger and his own look of annoyance. As he soon did that, he noticed team Rwby were coming close to them from behind.

"Hey! Jaune!" Jaune turned his head to see Ruby running towards him.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune acknowledged her with a wave.

"Are you okay? You look like you're still hurt?" Ruby asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not dead. So stop worrying about my injury." Jaune said.

"I know you're not dead! But..."

"What Rubes is trying to say is that you shouldn't push yourself. After all, you are her little cru-" A shoe went to Yang's face. "How do you keep doing that!?"

"How did you get my shoe?" Ren asked in surprise.

"Can we just go to the cafeteria! I need my pancakes!"

"I agree with Nora on this one. Let's just go."

* * *

(scene change: classroom)

After that whole shoe incident and getting some breakfast, both teams were able to make it to Professor Ports classroom.

Jaune sat down on the highest seat in the classroom glad to be away from the other students. Jaune sat behind his desk, Pyrrha sitting on his left taking out her notebook.

Jaune raised a brow at this as he saw a portly man with grey hair bushy eyebrows and a large mustache with two cages. The man was dressed in a double breasted burgundy suit with a gold piping and buttons. His pants which were the same color as his suit were tucked into his olive boots. Jaune had to admit that the man was underwhelming but at the same time idiotically over the top. Jaune just shook his head at the sight of the man as he pushed the cage into the corner of the room.

"Now then hello class, I am professor Peter Ports!"

The man cheered causing Jaune to groan. _'Oh my fucking Oum!'_ Jaune thought in annoyance about the fact that such a weird man was the teacher. Peter quickly walked into the center of the class throwing his arms out wide.

"Now then class let's get the class started!" Peter cheered as the class seemed to listen to him. "Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names."

Peter cheered while many students all seemed to lower their heads at the man's speech. _'Oh fuck no!'_ Jaune thought blandly as he could see everyone seem to realize this as well.

"But I just call them prey, hu-hah! Haha."

Peter laughed exuberantly as he looked over the students to see if they were listening. Jaune had to admit that Peter's lack of a reaction to the students seemingly ignoring him was funny. It seems that Peter was used to students ignoring him during his speech. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe from the fiends that are in the treacherous world. But Vale and the other kingdoms have done their best to protect us all!"

Peter cheered causing Jaune to silently groan.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" Peter cheered. Jaune felt the need to vomit at the sight. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!"

Peter cheered as he paused looking around to get a reaction from the students. Jaune just rolled his eyes at him only to turn to his side as a student cheered for Peter. _'Who the fuck is this bitch!'_ Jaune thought of the foolish student as he slowly sat back down after seeing no one else cheer with him. Peter smiled at the one student before continuing talking.

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story." Peter cheered causing Jaune to raise a brow questionably at Peter. "A tale of a young, handsome man."

Peter paused as if for dramatic effect.

"A story of me! When I was a boy…"

Peter began only for Jaune to growl as he tunes the man out. Jaune groans angrily. Peter continued to chatter only to make Jaune angrier as he quickly slammed his hand on his desk. "Oh my fucking god!" He drew everyone's attention. Peter stopped his tale as he turned to look at Jaune.

"Is something wrong my dear boy?"

Peter asked causing Jaune to glare at him.

"Yes there fucking is!"

Jaune growled out as Peter waved at him.

"What is it my dear boy?"

"I came to this school to do something entertaining! Not come here to listen to the insane ravings of an idiotic dumbass who makes himself great with pointless fairy tales! You son of a bitch!" Jaune shouted at Peter as he started to release his aura. Peter just stood frozen by Jaune's words. The class all just stared in shock at him. Jaune could see the shocked expressions on all of team RWBY as well as feel the shocked looks from his teammates that were beside him. Jaune didn't care what they were thinking seeing as all he wanted was to get out of the classroom so he didn't have to deal with Peter.

"Well now..." Peter said slowly crossing his hands behind his back. "If you feel that way, why not come down here and help me?"

"Finally! Something entertaining to do!" Jaune said as he said as he slowly got up, denying Pyrrha help. All of team RWBY looked more than worried for him. Ruby was worried because she thought of Jaune as her friend, or maybe a bit more, and she didn't want him to get in trouble. Yang was worried because she didn't know what was going to happen so she could on sit in anticipation. Blake was just downright shocked by what she had heard Jaune say and his reaction to Professor Port so she could only stare in shock. Weiss just had no idea what to do, and could only watch and see what would happen.

Ren and Nora sat at the top of the class staring down at Jaune. Ren just stared worriedly at Jaune both for Jaune's sake and Nora's. Ren had some trust in Jaune, but now it was starting to decrease as he saw what Jaune just said. With Jaune's outburst, Ren started to feel less comfortable leaving Nora around him, even if he's around. Nora was just worried, Jaune was going to get in trouble even if she was mad at him for stopping the story the professor was telling that she felt was about to epic. Jaune stood before Peter staring eye to eye making sure not to break eye contact.

"What do you got?" Jaune said as he clenched his fist, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, since you are already in gear, I believe it would be a good idea to show everyone what you got. Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Bring it on!"

"Excellent!" Peter walked over to one of the cages. "Whenever you are ready." Jaune did a bring it on motion. Peter pulled out an axe. "Let the match... Begin!" He sliced the look, causing the door the fall down, revealing a beowulf. The Beowulf quickly got out of the cage and swiped at Jaune with its claws. Jaune quickly grabbed one of its claws and did an over the shoulder throw, surprising everyone.

"Is that it?" The beowulf growled and quickly got up. It started to circle around him slowing, trying to find an opening.

"Be careful Jaune!" Pyrrha warned, but Jaune ignored her.

Once the beowulf was behind him, it quickly leaped at him, doing a stabbing motion. Pyrrha and Ruby screamed at him, but Jaune merely side-stepped out of the way. The beowulf growled at him and began swiping at him, but Jaune kept doing the attacks, each swipes missing by millimeters. Jaune was even letting the swipes get closer and closer to him just for some amusement. "Come on. You got to have something better to use than those claws. This is ju-" Jaune began coughing up blood. As Jaune took the time to cough, the beowulf 'stabbed' him in the stomach.

"Jaune!" Pyrhha and Ruby screamed in shock and fear. Even Peter had a look of surprise. Suddenly 'Jaune' started to fade out of existence until he disappears. The beowulf growled in confusion until it felt someone tapping its shoulder. It quickly did a turn around swipe, causing Jaune to dodge it by jumping back.

"Come on!" Jaune did a bring it motion again, causing the beowulf to become enraged. It made a mad dash at him, but Jaune merely kicked it to the wall behind it. "All right. I'll use half of my semblance to end you." Jaune got into a stance and reeled his fist back. His white aura surrounded his fist into a ball. The beowulf charged at him one more time. As it got closer, the ball of white started swirling, becoming stronger and stronger. As the beowulf got close, Jaune punches it in the stomach with his aura covered fist. As he punched it, big and large white cracks appear from his punch, making a shockwave shoot out, making an earthquake, destroying the beowulf and everything before and behind him, making a huge hole appear that showed outside. Everyone had looks of absolute surprise at what they just saw.

"Now that... was fun." Jaune cracked his neck. "Welp, I had my fun." Jaune said as he walked back to his seat, with everyone looking at him in absolute shock. "What? None of you have ever seen a destructive semblance? Holy hell."

Peter cleared his throat. "Well... does anyone else want to show what they can do?" Peter asked as he looked around the class. Weiss slowly raised her hand. "Well then Miss Schnee, get yourself prepared." Weiss slowly nodded as she looked at the destruction Jaune has caused. She couldn't help but shudder at what would happen if she were to take on something like that.

As Weiss left to get her combat gear, Jaune sat back to his seat.

"Jaune..." He looked at Pyrrha. "What was that?"

"That was half my semblance. The light half of it." Jaune said as he looked away, but he could feel the looks of surprise and a bit of fear from his team. As a couple minutes pass, Weiss was wearing her combat outfit.

Weiss strode forward with a bit of confidence, Myrtenaster held at the ready. "I'm ready, Professor." The heiress made her way to the opposite side of the cage. Ruby cheered for Weiss, but she gave Ruby a quick glare, causing her to be quiet.

"Let the battle... Begin!" Port cut the lock to the gate, revealing a boarbatusk. It quickly got out of the cage and charged at Weiss. Weiss quickly side-stepped the charged and attacked the armor Port of the grimm.

"Wasn't expecting that, weren't you!?" Peter said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss charged at the grimm with a thrusting strike, but the boarbatusk caught her weapon with its tusks. "Come on Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered, causing Weiss to look at her. The boarbatusk tossed her weapon away and rammed into Weiss, sending her back.

 _'Is Weiss jealous of Ruby?'_ Jaune wondered.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss quickly looks up and dodges the boarbatusk that was charging at her. The grimm hit the wall and slipped on the ground. Weiss quickly and ran slide to get her weapon. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor undernea-"

"Stop telling what to do!" Weiss yelled at her. This caused Ruby to have a sad look.

"How spoiled..." Jaune said with a chuckle. "Looks like destiny has given those two a tough time.

The boarbatusk started to spin like a ball in a very fast motion. Then it charged at her at full, but Weiss made a glyph shield that causes the boarbatusk to fall to the ground. Weiss jumps into the air and launches herself off of one of the glyphs she made, stabbing the grimm in the stomach.

"Bravo! Bravo! it appears that we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. But I'm afraid that's all the time we have left for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed. Jaune Black, you have detention."

Weiss gave a glared and walked away, while Ruby had a sad look on her face.

"Damn. Jealousy makes people look so ugly." Jaune said as he got up and walked left for the next class. The rest of team Rwby looked at one another with a bit of concern.

* * *

(Scene change: Hallway)

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as she chased her partner.

"What!?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so me-"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you! You're supposed to be a leader. But all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you were acting like a child, and you only continue to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happen to all that talk about working. I thought you believe in acting as a team?"

"Not a team, led by you..." Weiss said coldly. "I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turned around. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walked away as Ruby held out her hand. But a sudden gust moved past Ruby. A hand was on Weiss' shoulder. "What!?" She was forcibly turned around to see Jaune with a disappointed look and a opened hand raised. In that moment, Jaune slapped the spit out of her, which surprised Ruby at what Jaune did.

"Really? Really? You're actually doing this shit."

"W-what's your problem!?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have a problem with you. Just your logic. Why are you egging her own?"

"It's becau-"

"It's because she's younger, that she wants to be your friends, that she's leader, and not you. You don't make sense at all. Are just jealous?"

"I'm not jealous of here! I have no reason to be jealous of her!"

"Really? Coming from a spoiled rich girl who's been given everything on a silver spoon."

"That's not true!"

"That's a goddamn lie and you know it."

There was some silence. Some students were even watching, including his and Ruby's team.

"Well..."

"Exactly. You're not great. Not at all." Weiss had a look of surprise at what Jaune said. "You may be the heir to the Schnee, but that means nothing here. Especially out there in the real world. Some people may be amazed by what you are doing, but in the end, it won't mean shit. You want to know why?" There was another silence. "It's because, with the way you are now, all you will ever be is a meal ticket to your dear daddy. Hell, you might even be a livestock! Or a breeding stock!"

"That's no-"

"You know just as well as I do that your father considers you that. Don't you dare say that he doesn't!" Jaune said with a cold look. "You know more than anyone just how cruel your dear old daddy is. The possibility of that is one hundred percent, and you know it. Just to admit. And guess what, it will happen if you keep acting like a spoiled. Little. Rich. Child. No if's, and's, or buts about it. That is your future with the way you're going." Weiss starting to cry. This caused Jaune to have a look of disgust. So slapped Weiss across the cheek. "Stop crying. With the way you were acting, you would have made your partner cry." Jaune glared at her as she dried her tears, but they kept coming. "You want to make things right? Apologize. And get yourself. The world won't spoon feed you every day." Jaune said as he walked away.

"...Sorry." Weiss said as she was holding back her tears.

Ruby gave her a gentle hug. "It's okay. We're all doing our best." As she said that, Weiss started to cry on Ruby's shoulder.

* * *

(With Jaune)

As that was happening, Jaune was thinking about that fiery presence that was below him. The fiery presence was boggling his mind. He wanted to find out what it was. He was hoping it was a challenge. The very thought made his blood boil, but that soon disappeared as he felt a heavy presence behind him. He turned around to see that Ozpin that was behind him.

"What?"

"We need to talk. I would like you to follow me to my office." Jaune shrugged and followed him. After a couple of minutes and an elevator ride, they reached the headmaster's office, and Glynda was also there, glaring at him.

"So what do you fuckers want?" Jaune asked.

"Watch your mouth." Glynda gave him a cold glare. Ozpin raised his hand, signaling it was fine.

"There are few things that I would like to about." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "First, I want to why did you say those things to Professor Port."

"The man was about to be annoying with those stories that seemed pointless. Gutless coward." Jaune scoffed.

"He has done a lot to get where he is. How is he a coward?"

Jaune gave Ozpin an 'are you stupid' look to him. "Don't play the stupid game with me. You know just as well as I do that he glorifies those stories of his is because he's scared of the pain he faced years ago." Ozpin and Glynda had looks of surprise. "He's very easy to read, despite how his hair covers his face. It's completely obvious he went through hell, but he doesn't want to move forward. That makes him a gutless coward." There was silence. "So what else do you want?"

"Why did you do those things to Ms. Schnne? It was uncalled."

"It's called reality."

"You didn't need to put your hands on her. She is someone who will become your ally in the future." Glynda said.

"One: I don't give a shit about what you said. Two: you two cannot tell me about who is, and who isn't my ally."

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune gave a dark chuckle. "Tell me, how many people have you two considered someone your 'ally' and you had to kill them. And don't lie to me by saying that you didn't kill any. I can smell the blood of age and history on you two." Both of them were shocked again. "What's wrong? Nothing left to say. Ha! Trust me when I say this, about ten percent of the students here will live a life of crime. Murder, theft, rape, whatever. And when that happens, someone is going to put them down. Both of you realized this a long time ago. So don't you dare say it's impossible." There was silence again. "Anything else?"

"Yes..." Ozpin said as he drank some of his coffee. "Glynda, will you please leave us for a moment."

"But Headmaster!"

"It's okay." Glynda looked between the two, before giving a heavy sigh, then a cold glare at Jaune. Glynda walked inside the elevator and left.

Then there was a stagnating silence.

in an instant, Jaune pulled out Kurogane and block Ozpin's cane.

"Straight to the killing? If you wanted to do that, you should have kept that woman here. It would have been fun!" Jaune pushed Ozpin. His white and black aura surrounded him. **"HASTE!"** Magic symbols appeared on Jaune's body. In an instant, Jaune was behind Ozpin, his sword aiming at the headmasters head. Ozpin quickly reacted and blocked the attack. **"FIRE BOMB!"** Jaune threw a bomb of fire on the ground, creating a deadly explosion, but Ozipin quickly moved out of the way. _'Is his semblance acceleration?'_ As Jaune thought that, Ozpin was already in front of him, using his cane to strike all of Jaune's pressure points, but Jaune quickly deflected all the strikes.

"What is your connection with Salem?" Ozpin asked in a dangerous voice.

 **"ICICLE!"** Small spears of ice appeared out of thin air and were coming at Ozpin. Ozpin quickly destroyed them as kept coming and coming, as there seems to be no end to them. One of them nearly came close to his face, so he quickly broke it. As he broke it, Jaune was instantly in front, slashing down with Kurogane with a bloodthirsty smile on his face. Ozpin quickly brought up the cane to block the attack, but Jaune quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Ozpin, thrusting Kurogane to his back. Ozpin quickly moves out of the way. "I want to kill her!"

"Huh?" Ozpin had a look of surprise and confusion.

"What? Why are you stopping all of a sudden? Let's keep fighting!"

"You said you wanted to kill Salem?"

"Of course! She was the person who trained me until I was twelve. Then she left me. But when I was with her, she was the epitome of power. Strength. Skill, Technique. Power. Fear. Just think about fighting her brings me joy! That thought of slicing her skins brings me absolute ecstasy!" Jaune had a sick smile on his face as his aura was going out of control.

"Then why did you say those things at the entrance exam?" Ozpin couldn't understand what was happening. He could tell that Jaune had a lot of potential. More potential than Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. He couldn't understand why Salem would let someone like this go.

"Salem would constantly bugged me to tell you that if I were to ever meet you. She always did talk about you. Ozpin this. Ozpin that. Blah, Blah, Blah. But then I thought about it after she left me. You seemed to know her best besides me. So I thought that if I join this little Academy, you would help me get closer to Salem. Only then, will I be able to have the greatest feast." Jaune started to foam at the mouth as his eye began to turn red. It honestly freaked Ozpin out a little, but he kept a straight face.

"Are you saying that you are willing to work with me? To end Salem."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I want to kill Salem more than anything! If you help me, I help you. If you or anyone else get in my way, I will end you or them!" Jaune wiped his mouth.

"Then we are coming into terms then?"

"Sure! I don't give a fuck."

Ozpin stared at him. "Very well. You may leave, but we have a lot to talk about."

"Whatever..." Jaune said as he calmed down and left the office.

Ozpin gave a huge sigh. "What is happening?"

* * *

(Scene change: Front door to Jnpr room)

"Damn..." Jaune groaned. "I wanted to keep fighting him." Jaune shrugged his shoulder. "Oh well. There's always next time." Jaune said as he opened the door to see his team was looking at him. "The fuck is going on? What's with the depression aura? You wanna attracted the grimm or something."

"We need to talk..." Ren said with a serious voice.

"Okay. Shoot." Jaune said as he crossed his arms.

"We were talking about... how the things you were doing are wrong." Nora said as she wasn't her usual energetic self.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jaune. What you said to Professor Peter was disrespectful and cruel! And you didn't have to treat Weiss like that!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at her. "One: seventy percent of the world is filled with cruelty and disrespect. And how of that actually save lives. Two: none of you were going to do anything to help that little riot mess. All of us here barely even know each, so I don't think anyone of you have the right to judge me on what I feel is right."

"Even so, you didn't need to do any of that!" Pyrrha argued.

"You wrong. I did need to do that."

"Why exactly?" Ren narrowed his eyes at Jaune.

"Tell me, did any of thing even think that playing the good guys towards a rich spoiled girl with a family like that would ever work. When her pride is as big as the house she lives in? Huh?" There were no words. "Exactly. Even if you tried to help, it would not have made much of a difference. Life is unfair. Time can be wicked. Fate is one cruel bitch." Jaune chuckled. "You right about one thing, my may not seem right to you all, but that is because you don't how cruel reality can be if you try to run away from it. And you guys are running away from reality. If you do that, you're going to lose more than you can expect. Trust me, I learned that fact years ago. You'll learn it sooner or later. You might not end up like me, but you'll understand." Jaune said as he went to his bed and lay down, facing the other direction."

"You're wrong." Jaune turns his head towards Pyrrha. "You're wrong, and I'll prove it. No matter what."

"Do as you please..." Jaune said as he fell asleep.

After some tension past, the other got into their sleep wear and fell asleep."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit forced. It's been a while, so I'm trying to get into the grove of it. So you know, wish me luck.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure you all already guess what's the other half of Jaune's new semblance. And trust me when I say this, this will be his semblance, now and forever.**

 **I have nothing else to say.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
